


Hit It Until It Breaks

by ZeroNoons



Series: Haikyuu!! HC's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoons/pseuds/ZeroNoons
Summary: Their unspoken friends-with-benefits agreement was more of an accident than anything else. Iwaizumi knew that it wouldn't last forever. What he wanted to last forever was their friendship, so he would keep his feelings to himself. Oikawa would leave him behind otherwise, he was sure. Enduring that was easier said than done, though.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! HC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672708
Kudos: 16





	Hit It Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fanfic, oh my. Let's hope this one's more successful than my last attempts but I have a lot of time now I guess. Comments and such are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy <3 (and if you find errors, let me know, English isn't my native language and I always try to improve ^^)

“Iwa-chan!“

His voice cut through the throng of people walking down the hallway towards the exit. Iwaizumi had been expecting it. Oikawa always caught up with him after class to walk to the gym for afternoon practice together.

“Iwa-chan, wait for meee!”

Iwaizumi sighed. He should be used to Oikawa’s overzealous personality by now, yet somehow it still irritated him more often than not.  
Much like the whispering and giggling girls flocking around them wherever Oikawa went. It was just annoying. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan. Don’t ignore me!” Oikawa pouted as he finally reached Iwaizumi and pulled on his sleeve like a five-year-old.

“I will if you’re too annoying, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa gasped offendedly and Iwaizumi still wasn’t sure whether that was meant seriously or not.

“You bully, Iwa-chan! I thought we were best friends!”

“I never said anything like that. You just decided that in elementary school.”

“Exactly, I decided that, so you’re not getting rid of me so easily, Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa snaked his arms around Iwaizumi’s right one, leaning into him like those lovesick schoolgirls would surely do. Iwaizumi just 

rolled eyes.

“I’m afraid so.”

He really hadn’t meant for it to happen that day - or any other day, for that matter. He was sure Oikawa hadn’t, either.  
But that lay far past back in their first year, nothing could be changed about that now. 

Drunkenly hooking up at a party with your best friend surely happened from time to time, right? Iwaizumi was pretty sure about that.  
Continuing that afterwards in a friends-with-benefits-kind of way, however, probably not.

But that, too, was something he found himself incapable of changing now. Just like his feelings.

It hadn’t been one of those horribly unrealistic rom-com boom-suddenly-in-love things. It had built, ever so slowly, until it was second nature to him. He couldn’t pinpoint certain moments of realization or when exactly it had started. 

No matter what other people said, Iwaizumi was sure feelings were never as clear-cut as that. They didn’t have distinct beginnings and endings, didn’t have to apply to certain standards. They were unpredictable, fluctuating, like the tides. And just like that, his feelings for his childhood-best friend had transitioned into something he couldn’t clearly describe in words just yet.

And he didn’t feel like he had to, either. They could just go on like this, until their paths would part and they would forget about it. He was sure of it. On Oikawa’s part, at least, who was probably just taking the opportunity to pass time in a fun way until he found a girl he liked and wouldn’t need Iwaizumi anymore. 

That was fine. It made sense and it was reasonable. If only it would stop making Iwaizumi feel so uneasy.

He felt bad for thinking this way. Oikawa and he weren’t in a relationship, that thought alone almost made him laugh. He didn’t have the right to feel uneasy about his best friend liking someone. Someone 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦. He didn’t have the right to feel so… god, he hated that word. But it was true, nonetheless. He didn’t have the right to feel 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴. Much less of some imaginary girl. He felt so pathetic.

“Iwa-chan, watch out!”

He barely managed to dodge the rogue ball Oikawa had sent flying his way.

“Damn it, Trashykawa, watch where you’re spiking!” he yelled and picked up the ball to throw it at Oikawa’s head.

The other screeched, ducking behind Matsukawa to escape the attack. The ball smashed into the wall, right where Oikawa had stood mere seconds before. 

“Scary! Iwa-chan, stop being so scary! It wasn’t on purpose!”

“That’s easy to say after you failed.”

Oikawa picked up the ball, pouting again. “If I had wanted to hit you, I would’ve!”

Iwaizumi took a few steps forward, “wanna say that again?”

He tried not to let the satisfaction show on his face as Oikawa backed up against the wall, clutching the ball tighter.

“Say what? I didn’t say anything…”

Iwaizumi could barely stop the grin appearing on his face, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now stop messing around and start practicing!”

Oikawa saluted, “Yessir!”, making Iwaizumi roll his eyes at his annoying bastard of a friend.

His thoughts drifted back to his problem at hand. No way could he ever let Oikawa find out.


End file.
